fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Squads
Crimson Squads is a hero shooter umbrella title created in collaboration by Toroko and TimeStrike. The game features a unique team-based shooting mechanic that is the focus of the game, allowing players to form their own squads with different abilities and mechanics to use in various modes. It will be available for The V² and the TimeStrike Neo. Gameplay Crimson Squad is a hero shooter where the player must select up to three "heroes" to create a squad of assassins. Each squad sticks close together and shares a health bar, and all three characters are controlled ala Sonic Heroes. One character is the leader of the squad, which can be changed at any time by tapping the trigger buttons. The other two characters will follow the leader, as well as automatically shoot at hostile targets. The leader can use the directional pad to issue orders. These orders are listed here: *Shoot to Kill (Up) - Tells team mates to fire at any hostile figures. *Watch Out (Side) - Tells team mates to protect the leader. *Stand Down (Down) - Tells team mates to stop firing and just follow the leader. Each character has their own unique abilities and styles, which are listed in the Characters section. Modes Manhunt Manhunt is a last-man standing shoot-out, where the last squad standing wins. Over the course of the game, certain Squads will accumulate a bounty over their head- killing these squads will reward the player with a bonus cash-out. Bounties are increased the longer a Squad is still around or based off how much damage they do. Up to ten Squads can appear in a single Manhunt match. Chaos Capture Chaos Capture requires players to obtain the Chaos Emerald from the other team's base, carrying it back to their team's base. While carrying the Chaos Emerald, the player can use Chaos attacks against opponents, however these attacks must be charged. Each team in Chaos Capture has three squads each, totaling for a total of six squads. Greed Squads Greed Squads focuses around the accumulation of money, with the squad with the most money winning the match. Unlike the other two modes, this has a strict timer of five minutes. In the very rare case of a tie, the game will go into a dead-lock against the opponents with a tie, giving them 30 seconds to win or lose even more money while meteors crash down in the arena. Malice Casters Malice Casters is a mode that pits one squad against seven other squads, although this one squad that everyone's supposed to target is unique in that they are on a raised tower that the other squads need to climb up and kill the other squad with. This special squad is also allowed to summon Malices, weak enemy characters that attack the opposing squads. Like Greed Squads, this has a strict timer of ten minutes; should the Malice Caster squad still be standing, they will win, but if they are killed prior to the timer running out, the opposing squads win, with a bonus attached to the squad that kills the Malice casting squad. Characters Maps Items Malices TBA Emblems Emblems are unlockable icons used for your Squad. You can unlock them through doing various tasks and assign them to your profile. Gallery CrimsonSquads.png|Crimson Squads logo Trivia *This is the second collab umbrella between the two companies, with their first being Vermillion Gladiators on the Lapis wiki. Category:Toroko Category:TimeStrike Products Category:V2 Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Games Category:Crimson Squads Category:TimeStrike Neo Games